A New Beginning
by Kasai120
Summary: Riya has lost everything after an attack in Versailles. She moves to Paris with the rest of her gypsy tribe to start a new life. Like many, she is scared, but will she overcome this fear in order to start a new life? Clopin/OC
1. Chapter 1: Stay United

-Riya's point of view-

Embers danced in a way that I had seldom seen them before: in a gloomy fashion. They would usually be seen in our fires, giving us food and warmth but now they shimmered in the remains of our small encampment. I hid amongst the tree branches along with a few of the others who had survived. We remained quiet as French soldiers moved the cooler wood, trying to find any survivors and make sure they would no longer see the light of another day. The sunrise seemed highly depressing and struck fear into my soul. It would be easier to see our colored clothing with the light shining onto it.

My heart leaped into my throat as a child about the age of five or so was uncovered from beneath the side of a wagon. He stayed unmoving as the soldier approached and poked him. The boy's eyes opened and he scurried backwards into another soldier with his sword drawn. An arrow shot from one of the other surrounding trees, taking down the soldier with his sword drawn. While the other jolted back in confusion, the archer shot another, swiftly killing the other soldier. The boy ran through the trees before the rest of the soldiers made their way over. As fear came over them since they didn't know where we hid, they began to slowly retreat. After an hour or so to ensure our safety, we dropped down, searching by ourselves for survivors.

I searched with the others until I found the one body I was hoping to never find among the rubble. A now cold hand hung out from beneath pieces of wood. I moved them frantically only to find my husband's paled face, his expression peaceful. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I scanned his face over and over as if I was convinced this was not my husband but there was no use denying it. My eyes fell to his arms where he held a bundle in his arms, our son. I unwrapped the blanket delicately and pressed my ear to his small chest only to have my heart broken again. I kissed my love's cold lips and my baby's forehead before gathering with the rest of our group near the road.

Our leader, wearing a brightly colored headdress along with the robe he wore. He was the eldest out of all of us, his hair going from gray to white on his mighty beard that was down to the middle of his chest. His eyes were beginning to turn lighter as he was going blind though he was the wisest and most resourceful man I've ever known. His aged eyes looked over the scene with sorrow before it returned to us, all silent including the children who hadn't eaten in a few days. We waited eagerly for advice from our leader since all of our food had been burned along with all shelter.

He sighed lightly before beginning. "We will have to move, as many of you may have guessed. We have no food sources left here and not we are forced to go to the closest city unfortunately. We must be extremely careful for the barbarians that did this to our encampment have gone the same direction we are going. The city of Paris is not that far from here. If we get moving now, we may be able to get to Paris in the next three hours." That was it. We left empty handed, some childless, some widowed, but we were alive.

After only a few minutes of walking, conversations started once more. I heard my name being called from the crowd behind me. I continued walking, not wanting to get in the way of our progression but I glanced behind me to see one of my friends jumping this way and that trying to get around everyone. He finally caught up, walking beside me. "How have you been holding up?"

"Not very well but I appreciate the concern, Anand" I muttered.

A sad smile was placed on his face as he reached down to my hand, stroking it lightly with his larger fingers. "Everything will become better soon." I glanced to him as he held his head highly, confident about this new place as excitement buzzed about him. Step after step, I began to think that he might be right. My mind began to think of my future ahead. I had to now find a new husband who I could have a child with. I wondered what these new people would be like. We were from India and had moved progressively upward to Versailles. We rarely, if ever, associated with the locals so it was hard to tell what the Parisian gypsies would turn out to be like.

By the time we arrived in Paris, it was close to midday. A light mist had started an hour ago but it quickly turned into a storm, causing us to cluster together. Someone gave a cry in the front of our group and everyone separated as guards ran at us. The sounds of rain hitting metal was very close to me as one captured me from behind. Several others were captured alongside me and we struggled but these soldiers seemed experienced in capturing gypsies. I felt the edge of this soldiers armor dig into my wrist and I cried out, twisting to try and get my wrist away from him.

He fell limp as someone had attacked him. I looked around and realized that Parisian gypsies had joined the fight. There were so many buildings everywhere, I felt lost and had no clue which way led out of the city and which way led to safety. A soldier ran at me, his sword ready to swing. I quickly dove down and sliced his leg with my dagger. As he suffered in pain from that, I sliced his face. He fell back, running to his horse and retreating along with the other soldiers who didn't desire to die tonight.

Some of the French gypsies began to speak to our leader, telling him different entrances to the Court of Miracles, our safe haven. He eventually turned to us and said in a very hushed voice who was going where. I was to take a ladder with Anand and a few others in a tavern located nearby. We separated quickly, not wanting the French guards to return. A woman that was not one of us seemed to be leading since I was only following Anand. Her hazel eyes continued to look back at us to make sure all of us were still with her. There were only five in our group: three men and two women not including this woman.

We arrived at a tavern but she guided us to the back of it and opened a hidden door after a quick look around. She motioned us inside and closed the door before opening one on the floor. "Ladies go first, then gentlemen. It's very dark down there and there's water and sewage so it will smell and be wet but just turn around after you climb down and walk forward so all of us can fit in the passageway but don't stray to far. I'll be down shortly and light a torch." We nodded and I was the first to go down. I did as instructed and she did as she told, meeting me in the front of our line with a torch which revealed many skulls and vermin.

She paused in the middle of a passageway and twirled the torch, causing it to blow out, then relighted it to our confusion. She turned to us. "Once you learn these passageways, you have to use this move in order to tell our guards you aren't outsiders." She continued to walk and soon we were in a very bright and colorful place which was really unusual for something underground. Many eyes fell on us, none of them very territorial but more curious on our presence.

Our leader approached us with a smiling, though somewhat toothless, smile. He guided us over to where some of the others were gathered. A man dressed in all purple approached our guide with a grin. "What took you so long, Camille? We thought you got lost." He voice held no worry or concern but only teasing on our tardiness.

Camille glared at him. "So what? You got the easy group. The cemetery is pretty much abandoned but the tavern was filled over the capacity so excuse me for trying to not get us caught," she growled.

The man held up gloved hands in defense. "I'm only expressing my deepest concerns for my best friend."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Oh, okay," she muttered in disbelief.

The two laughed a little before the man directed his attention at our leader. "Nikhil, is this all of your people," he asked in a pitiful manner, obviously showing concern for our losses.

Our leader nodded. "Yes, sir. These are, unfortunately, all that have survived."

The other man, who seemed to be the leader of all these people despite his young age, looked over to the children of our people then guided his eyes to his people as he gave orders. "We have invited these Indian gypsies into our home and, with this great blessing, we will have a feast tonight. Anyone who is not busy, please help to either set up the banquet or help with making them feel at home. As usual, there will be no hostility," he spoke up, glancing at a few people specifically.

Everyone began to move in order to obey their leader's orders. "King Clopin," Nikhil addressed, "I thank you eternally for this."

The man waved his hand. "No need for the title and you are most welcome. We gypsies must be united especially in these types of tragedies." Our leader nodded in response. Clopin turned his eyes to our people. "Please make yourself at home. If you need anything let us know." A smile was brought to his features which seemed to be perfect on his face as if he were a puzzle and that was the remaining piece. He began to bound away quickly as he helped to prepare for our stay in this new and strange place.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Started

**A/N:** Okay, everyone following this story/somewhat interested, give a huge round of applause to VampWolf92 for reminding me this story exists! I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, guys. I've been focused on another fanfic, but I decided to give you guys an update :)

* * *

><p><strong>Clopin's Point of View<strong>

These new people were strange... but likable! They had basically the same customs as us, since they were gypsies, but they had different tastes in food than we did. A woman named Riya informed me that they were much more accustomed to more spices in their food than we had but our food was still delicious all the same, which I thanked her for. Her and her leader sat beside me, informing me on everything that had happened. As Riya stood up to go see one of her friends, Nikhil turned to me. "It's a shame what happened to her."

I looked at him questioningly since she hadn't said anything personal. "She lost her husband and child in that attack. She's a brave woman though. She hasn't quite faced a tragedy like this before in her lifetime, but she is handling it very well. Her father was one of my best friends, but he died many years ago. She's the last bit of him I have left so I have decided to keep her close," he explained, looking back over to Riya, who was now in a group of friends.

I nodded to this and watched her calm behavior, trying to understand how she could even bare to keep going after such a loss. She wore an emotionless mask though, not laughing but giving a weak smile to her friends' jokes. I felt great pity towards her. She held herself so strongly, though, that I'm sure she would not accept pity from anyone. Nikhil told me of where they had journeyed from and how he had planned to join us eventually, but with much more people and more food to share. I quickly explained that it was no trouble and for him not to worry about it.

I did think this might be a problem though. As most would figure, gypsies don't get a lot of food and some resort to stealing it. It is below my morals to steal from others, but, unfortunately, most feel that they have been cheated in life and deserve to be able to take it back as they see fit. Of course, if some of my people choose to live this lifestyle, I need to protect them as much as I can. We can't suffer any more bad publicity, especially after the Frollo fiasco.

I was in the middle of constructing a plan for food when a small squeal caught my attention and I stood from the table to see a young girl from our group playing with a boy from theirs. "Amar, play nicely," a man behind us warned. The boy seemed to be trying to wrestle with her, not knowing much better. Michelle backed away, pulling her black curly hair away from her brown eyes. Esmeralda sighed from across the table, looking over at her daughter. "She just can't keep herself out of trouble, can she?"

"Just like her mother," I murmured to her with a light smile. She smiled back at me with a roll of her eyes. "Then again, she can be the odd one out, like someone else I know," I added, looking over to Phoebus, who sat beside her. Esmeralda shot me a look but Phoebus only smiled and shrugged, used to me picking on him.

Nikhil was obviously stunned as he asked, "You allow a gadjo in your presence?" Phoebus knew the word all to well: outsider.

I carefully tried to explain since there were other Indian gypsies now listening to the conversation. "Yes, but Phoebus has proven worthy of our trust. He has helped to defeat Judge Claude Frollo and actually led most of the rebellion as well as setting us free and preventing us from being burned at the stake." Nikhil only nodded as more sets of eyes set on Phoebus with curiosity and caution.

**Riya's Point of View**

We paused our conversation as we realized we were louder than the majority of the table. I glanced over my shoulder to see everyone staring at a very pale man, likely an outsider. I had many friends when I was younger and many of them were outsiders so he didn't worry me all that much. I looked to my friends to see their reactions. Only a few were affected since the rest were used to them. Anand began the conversation again at a low level. "It really is a shame about your husband, Riya."

I only nodded stiffly in response. He had signed a paper in front of our leader, showing that if he were to die, I would be allowed to remarry. I didn't even want to think about such an occurrence but he only continued to worry on it. For the sake of passing down the strong genes of my family, it was agreed that I would be remarried should a tragedy occur.

We thought this document was silly after we had a child but now it was continually popping up in my mind. Anand gave me a one armed hug, as I remained emotionless about the whole thing. I returned it willingly. He had become like an older brother since we were young, never letting me get too close to anyone he didn't approve of. He was still the same way, now watching out for me among these new people.

I slumped against him as everyone proceeded to talk and the night grew long. He noticed quickly. "You okay, Riya? Long day, hm?" I only nodded tiredly, yawning. "All right, come on, Riya. Off to bed with you."

I looked up at him as he walked with me to my tent. "You make it sound as if I'm a child." He only shrugged in reply, which I took as, 'Well, you kind of are.' He wished me a good night before returning to our friends. I crawled into the bed that was far too cold for my liking and, after a lot of tossing and turning, fell asleep.

…...

When I awoke it was quiet and dimly lit outside of my tent. I thought it was sunrise but then realized I was underground and it must have been torches or fires keeping this illusion going. I changed into fresh clothes and walked outside, looking around cautiously at my unfamiliar environment. It would take some getting used to and when more fires were lit I'd have to memorize the walking routes between tents. Not many people were awake yet, but I saw the familiar face of Camille sitting by a fire.

Camille must have noticed my awkward looming as she quickly became livelier, smiling as she motioned me over. "Hello, I remember you from our little group," she greeted. "You're Riya, right? I heard Clopin and Nikhil talking about you."

I only nodded at this. It was common for Nikhil to bring me into conversation. He talked about me as if I were his daughter. "Yes, that would be me," I confirmed, smiling a little. "Nikhil and I are close so I would suspect something like that of him. I don't know your leader very well, though. I assume you know him rather well as his wife and all?"

Camille quickly recoiled and shook her head at that statement. "No no no. We're just friends. Never in my life would I marry him. He's nice, but I'd rather be laughing and having fun with him than kissing him or making love to him." She pretended to shudder at the thought. "Anyway, change of topics for a second, this is Marie. She is Clopin's aunt or tante as we like to say."

I looked over to Marie. She was an average sized woman with very dark eyes, similar to her nephew's. Her hair and skin color also matched his. She also wore a large grin that fit just like Clopin's. "It's very nice to meet you, my dear." I nodded and smiled a little, sitting down by the fire.

I couldn't help but catch some of the pitying looks from everyone in the circle. There were about five women in all, not counting myself. Each seemed to want to bring up the topic of the disaster or of my late husband but didn't know how to approach it. As the silence grew uncomfortably long, Camille chose to get a topic going that I didn't mind. "Well, we need to get you used to Parisian life if you're going to be living here," she decided, a mischievous grin spreading on her face. The sparks of the fire captured a near insane look in her hazel eyes.

I dismissed the scheming look and simply replied, "Oh? And how will we go about that?" I kept myself devoid of emotion, trying to get what she was hinting at.

Her look calmed somewhat but it was more so hidden vaguely, ready to pounce again. "Do you have any talents?"

I shrugged. "Not particularly. I was a dancer when I was younger just for the spare coin or two but I wasn't the best. I've mainly made myself just a wife." My voice quieted on the last word, trying to take in the fact he was truly gone.

Camille was quick to continue the conversation, not wanting me to think of my sorrows. "Well, many mothers down here also work. Perhaps you could help care for their children while they're away and they can pay you. We also have midwifes or healers if that's a better fit for you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe that would be good. I assume you already have enough dancers, huh?"

Camille gave a sigh. "More than you can imagine. They've nearly become a cliché at this point for the gypsies. It's like, 'Oh, you're a gypsy? Then you must know how to dance or sing or paint a pretty picture!'"

I gave a laugh to this. "Yes, I think it is rather clichéd at this point. I personally like the items that our people can make instead. Maybe I could pick up embroidery and sewing?"

Camille gave a small smile and a shrug. "It can't hurt. It would probably take at least a year to make something sellable though." Conversation continued normally from there. Most of the women spoke of their occupations or families or both. Some of them offered me a job in watching their children by the end of the conversation. At least it was a start.

"Michelle, get back here," I heard a few yards away. I heard the little footsteps of a child approaching and I got up quickly to stop her. She gave a scream of frustration, flailing wildly despite my hold on her. I looked up to see the outsider from the table last night running up to us. "Oh, thank you. I'm sorry. She can be quite a handful," he said quickly, seeming a bit frightened. I supposed this was because I was a gypsy and he was an outsider, but I could care less. "Michelle, let's go," he commanded gently.

The child gave an angry pout, her dark brows arching down as she stepped closer to me. "No," she answered defiantly.

The outsider looked back and forth between Michelle and I before turning to the other women for some support. "You know what, Phoebus? Maybe Riya and I could take her up to see Clopin's puppet show. Then we could meet you back at your tent for lunch," Camille suggested, standing up.

Phoebus gave a relieved smile and nodded,"That sounds good." He glanced over at me. "You might want to get her something for Parisian gypsies, though. With that many designs on her clothing, the soldiers might want to start trouble. After all, just because Frollo is gone, doesn't mean prejudice has left," he explained.

Camille smiled over at me. "Time for a quick makeover. Then, up to the streets of Paris we go!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hopefully this is okay for you guys for now. Please give reviews! It lets me know you are interested in the story and want more/It lets me know you don't like the story and would like to burn it with a waffle iron.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Job

**A/N****:** Sorry for the massive delay. If it's any consolation, I have another story that I should be working on as well, but you guys won. :) Anyway, I hope you like this update.

* * *

><p>It was a busy day in Paris. Although, when wasn't it a busy day in Paris? Riya followed Camille very closely as they made their way through the crowds. Soon, they were in an area with a decent traffic flow that didn't result in Riya's feet getting stepped on every five seconds. Camille set up shop right there, laying out her assortment of clothing made for Parisians, specifically the lower class that would spare her a coin. In the meantime, Riya walked up to other gypsies that sat at different corners to ask if they would be interested in a babysitter to watch their children in the Court of Miracles.<p>

After many rude rejections and a few polite ones, Riya finally found a mother and father of three who sold food along a busier area than Camille's. Agreeing on a price, Riya returned to the Court of Miracles to find the three boys, who were described by their parents as "a bit rambunctious". Riya soon learned that "a bit" was a very big understatement.

* * *

><p>Clopin honestly couldn't stop himself from laughing. After a long day of entertaining the children for coins, it was good to get some humor out of the Court of Miracles today. Currently, Riya was trying to control three unruly boys who were insistent on tearing each other apart. Removing his mask, Clopin jingled his way over to where the distressed babysitter and the misbehaving boys were. "Riya, would you like some help," Clopin offered with a smile.<p>

Riya lifted her head from helping up the youngest of the boys and fixed Clopin with an offended look. "No, thank you," she growled out. Clopin held up his hands in a mocking form of surrender, but Riya was too focused on the boys to take notice of his humor. Muttering something unintelligible under her breath, Riya resumed in trying to dust off the youngest while trying to separate the two eldest boys.

Shrugging, Clopin walked away. After all, if a woman was going to be angry with him over trying to be helpful, who was he to fight? "Don't think anything of her behavior, Rom Baro," Nikhil called over to Clopin. The gypsy king approached Nikhil, who sat calmly watching as Riya obviously struggled with the three boys.

"Nikhil, she needs help with them," Clopin reasoned, gesturing to Riya.

"Just because she needs the help, does not mean she will accept it," Nikhil replied. A yellowed smile appeared in the wiry, white curls of his beard. "Riya is a stubborn woman. No matter how much she is failing, she will not give up on something that easily. To her, you offering your help suggests she can't do this on her own, which is offensive to her," he explained simply.

Clopin leaned on one foot while listening to Nikhil, one hand on his face as he pondered this. "Should I apologize, then?"

Nikhil shook his head, his smile fading. "Not right now. She is fairly preoccupied, if you haven't noticed." Clopin chuckled a little and invited Nikhil over for some dinner, which the old man thanked him exceedingly for.

The two leaders sat over their dinners outside of Clopin's tent, preferring to keep watch over their people. They pointed out some individuals who were "good for" this and "good for" that. Clopin pointed out Camille coming home from her job. "Camille is pretty good with a needle. She actually made this," he said, motioning to his performance garb. "Other than that, though, she is very useless." He then ducked as a wooden bowl was thrown at his head at a surprisingly fast speed. "She's a lousy shot, too," Clopin laughed, dodging an assortment of utensils being thrown like darts.

Camille snorted as a response. "I can't help it if throwing at you is like throwing at a straw of hay." She then walked away from the two in order to retrieve her items.

"Oh, I'm skinny. Is that really all you have to offer, Camille?" Clopin challenged.  
>Camille glared at him. "Look, your excellency," she started with a calmness to her tone, "some of us actually have to work for a living," she motioned to herself, "while others just have to behave like lunatics. So, forgive me for not coming up with better insults because I actually had a pretty difficult day."<p>

Clopin raised an eyebrow. "Wow. What did I do to deserve that rant?"

"Oh, you just have to be your special self, mon chéri," Camille replied, patting his hat-covered head. Camille then returned into her tent to prepare her own supper.

Nikhil smiled at Clopin. "With the way you two joke, I presume you have a strong friendship?"

Clopin laughed a little. "Yes, I suppose you could call it that. We've been friends since we were young. I don't really know how we became friends, but we did, and that's all that matters." Nikhil nodded in agreement and the two continued to comment on the random passers-by. A few were stopped in their walking to greet and talk to the other leader, but, other than that, the conversation remained consistent.

Just as Clopin figured their conversation was coming to a close, Nikhil surprised him by a very new topic. "So, Clopin," he started, gaining the gypsy's attention since he was starting to get up, but quickly sat back down, "have you ever married?"

If Camille were out of her tent, she probably would have laughed herself silly at just how surprised Clopin looked at that moment. Nikhil would have laughed himself if he weren't being completely serious or if he were younger. Clopin, however, quickly tried to break his confusion by shaking his head. "Um, no, Nikhil. I have, shall we say, had my way with some women, but I have never found someone to risk the marriage jug on, I suppose," he replied, his eyes soon meeting the ground.

In all honesty, Clopin wasn't sure why he hadn't married yet. The majority of the Court of Miracles was curious as well. He was surely aging out of his prime, as he was soon to be reaching thirty. His hairline was beginning to recede early on, a Trouillefou curse, and his choice of women was also diminishing.

"I am only asking because I have brought many available women with me, and I encourage you to continue looking," Nikhil replied with a hopeful smile to the saddened leader, who quickly perked up a bit.

Clopin collected their dishes and was about to walk into his tent when he caught sight of a little boy running at a high speed through the tents and heading his way. Sure enough, it was one of the three boys he had offered to help watch. Setting the dishes down momentarily, Clopin stepped in the little boy's way and scooped him up, throwing him over his shoulder like a bale of hay. "Come on, Erec, back to Riya with you."

"Aw, but Clopin, she's so boring! She won't let us have any fun," Erec complained, seeming to sulk, as he became dead weight on Clopin's shoulder. Despite Clopin's scrawny build, a curse more from his mother's side than the Trouillefou's, he was able to support the boy's weight. Granted, as a gypsy child, Erec wasn't exactly a plump child, but he was heavy enough that most wouldn't throw him on their shoulder without a bit of a struggle.

"Well, I'll talk to her for you, okay?" Clopin suggested and only received a frustrated sigh. Clopin then picked up speed to a full out sprint, making Erec get frightened and then thrilled with this sense of danger. The two were stopped abruptly as a very peeved Riya stepped in their way.

Erec began to squirm since Clopin stopped running. "Clopin, why did you," he began to ask, but was soon brought off of his leader's shoulder and turned to see Riya. The child dipped his head and held onto Clopin's leg, trying to hide behind him. Riya cleared her throat, giving Erec a look that would likely haunt him later that night. Erec, realizing he was in trouble and Clopin was unlikely to save him, walked with shame over to his brothers.

Clopin watched Erec walk away in shame, wished his best for the kid in his head, and turned on his heel to return to Nikhil. "Excuse me, Clopin. I'm not finished with you just yet," Riya spoke, interrupting the leader's steps. Turning back to Riya, Clopin noticed her demeanor had changed for the worse, her light brown eyes narrowing with a look that could kill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Clopin's in trouble. :P I'll be honest, I probably won't be able to update at all this upcoming week, but after that there may be an update. Reviews are always welcomed and I love them! No flames, please, but criticisms are great :)


	4. Chapter 4: Grief

**A/N:** Okay, okay, I know I said "Oh I will have no time until next week!" Well, I really won't this upcoming week, but you all can thank **The Virgo Priestess** and **VampWolf92** for this unexpected update. I read Vamp's comment this morning and laughed a little and then Virgo actually made me fully laugh out loud. I love that I'm able to get the idea of "RUN CLOPIN RUN" in your heads. :) Thank you for the reviews, guys, and, as a present, a longer chapter here.

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you that I could handle them on my own," Riya snapped at Clopin. To most, this scene was humorous. Not only because Riya was a woman, a demotion in itself sometimes, but her height wasn't one to brag about. The top of her head reached just under his chin. Granted, Clopin was a very tall, stick-like individual, but it was a humorous sight either way.<p>

Tilting his head and putting on the innocent look of a child, Clopin replied, "I was only stopping him from running from the Court. Besides, you were so preoccupied with the other two-"

"I don't need to be told how to do my job, and I don't need you wrangling the kids that I'm watching," Riya interrupted, her fists balling up at her sides.

Clopin held up his hands in surrender. "Very well, but may I at least offer some advice?"

Riya leaned back, a different and much more calming position than her previous lunging forward one. "Fine," she replied cautiously. Her eyes narrowed a little as she said this, making sure Clopin knew that she wasn't very open to his advice.

Clopin smiled calmly at her and then adverted his eyes from her as he looked over at the three boys, already fighting with each other. He noticed Riya look over at the boys as well and flinch, obviously stopping herself from running over as she waited for Clopin to speak. "I grew up with five siblings. One brother is close to my age and the other is much younger than us. If there is one thing I know about brothers, primarily when they're young, is that they'll fight," he explained, motioning to the two eldest brothers tumbling over each other with Erec wanting to challenge the victor.

"You should let them fight sometimes. As long as it doesn't get too out of hand, they're fine. Those three specifically are really hyper and love a challenge or competition," Clopin concluded. He looked back over to Riya, who remained silent for a little bit before nodding once. She quietly muttered a thank you and returned to watching the boys.

Surprising to Riya, Clopin's advice had worked, and the boys were growing to like her by the end of the day. She stayed out of their way for the most part. She gave them boundaries, but they weren't going to argue so long as they could fight each other. By the end of the day, the three were exhausted and, although they put up a small fight, soon gave up and fell asleep in their tent.

With her payment soon put into her coin purse, Riya returned to her tent. Anand found her on her way back to her tent and offered to walk her back. After all, even with some great and kind gypsies in the Court, there were some who would rob or kill in the Court. Granted, they would rather not do this to their own "kind" because they all feared the noose that Clopin was more than happy to give them.

Riya walked alongside Anand with gratitude. She would have been fine except most of the Court was dark and, although she didn't have a fear of the dark, Riya did fear the fact that anyone could hide in shadows. Only a small section of the Court remained lit for those with different sleep schedules. Clopin and Camille were among those people that night. It was their luck that they would run into Riya and Anand on their way to guard duty.

Typically, Clopin and Camille weren't two people to fear, but they were in the guard uniform. Meaning, they were dressed head to toe as walking skeletons. Both Riya and Anand jumped at seeing the walking dead right in front of them and Riya let out a little squeak as she hid behind Anand. Camille giggled and Clopin grinned like a madman as they both removed their masks, Anand's sword ready to kill them both. "Relax, they're only costumes," Camille laughed.

Embarrassed by his actions, especially towards an authority figure, Anand put his sword away with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. You guys are pretty scary," Anand explained as Riya moved to his side.

Clopin bowed. "Merci, monsieur. We try our best to look terrifying." He straightened up again and looked over to Riya. "How are Erec, Sebastian, and Jacques doing?"

"Fine," she replied shortly, not wanting to admit how well his advice had worked.

The gypsy king smiled at the reply and excused himself and Camille. They left for the catacombs, fixing their masks into place again. Anand turned and looked at Riya. "Who are Erec, Sebastian, and Jacques?" he asked.

"I'll explain once we get back to my tent," she laughed. They reached Riya's tent and spent a large portion of the night comparing each other's new lives in the Court. Anand had taken a job as a furniture maker. He described all of the people he had met that day and what they did in the Court. Riya then described the three boys, their parents, Camille, the women she talked to that morning, and she finally added Clopin as an afterthought.

Anand seem to want to approach the topic of Clopin. "So, what do you think of him?"

"He needs to mind his own business," Riya replied with a frown.

Anand laughed, "I thought you just said his advice worked. Did I hear you wrong?"

Riya sighed. "His advice worked, but he should still learn to mind his own. I mean, I don't need someone telling me how to do my job. I don't go up into Paris and tell him how to do… whatever he does."

He smiled at her. "I heard that he sings and does puppet shows for the children of Paris. Maybe he was in his place in telling you how to handle the kids." After seeing Riya's clearly upset look, Anand quickly scrambled for words. "Well, what I mean is, he has to work with children every day and probably has for many years. You, on the other hand, only had a taste of motherhood and didn't really get a chance to experience it."

Anand slowly got quieter and quieter with every word, seeing his friend's face fall. As he went to open his mouth again to apologize or comfort her, Riya stopped him. "It's fine, Anand," she said with a strangely quiet voice. There was a moment of tense silence. It was tense for Anand, anyway. Riya seemed to have lost focus. "I think I need to get some sleep," she finally concluded after the pause.

Nervously getting up, Anand bent down to Riya and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Blowing out the candle in her tent, Riya walked over to her bed. Lying down on top of the blankets, Riya just stared at the ceiling, realizing that her family was truly gone for the first time and also realizing she wouldn't be sleeping that night.

* * *

><p>Clopin returned from his night of guarding the Court. Exhausted, he followed Camille into the Court and, fortunately for him, he was able to at least function a little while Camille was ready to topple over. Clopin smiled as he saw Riya just come out from her tent. The smile fell as he noticed how she looked nearly as dead as Camille. "Riya," he called gently, stopping near her while Camille continued forward to her own tent.<p>

Riya didn't even look up from fastening her tent shut. Clopin smiled a little. "Aw, c'mon, not even an angry little comment? The least you could say is good morning," he kidded lightly. Riya looked up from her work of fastening her tent. Her eyes held none of the anger that they held the day before. Instead, she looked at the verge of tears. Her lips didn't tremble and she didn't actually shed tears, but those eyes that revealed complete helplessness showed Clopin that she wasn't ready to exchange witty remarks right now.

Clopin's small smile fell and he watched her continue to fasten the tent. "You know, I could watch the kids for you today if you'd like. I have the day off," he explained. A little voice inside him, perhaps his puppet's, told him that he needed sleep and scolded him for offering his time.

Riya shook her head, her eyes still on the now closed tent. "No. I have to watch them," she replied monotonously.

Clopin frowned a little. "Please? I'll give you the payment. I know you hate others doing your job, but-"

"It's not that. It's personal, okay?" she muttered through clenched teeth. Clopin only nodded and backed off. If he were less tired, he might fight with her, but he was tired right then, and he didn't want to push Riya into tears. Pulling the covers over his head, Clopin fell asleep with a small nagging guilt in his head that he should have watched the kids.

* * *

><p>"Why should you have watched them? It's not your job. Besides, I don't see you rushing to cover for me and give me all of the money when I'm tired," Camille countered. Clopin sighed. He had hoped Camille would have helped him rationalize this thought, but instead she was saying he shouldn't feel the way he did.<p>

"I know. That's what I don't get. Maybe it's just because she looked so helpless. You should have seen her, Cam, it was like I just-" Clopin paused in his rambling to bring a hand to his face. "Camille, I'm an idiot."

Camille leaned back on the pillows surrounding her floor. "I'm sure you are, but would you like to extend on that thought?"

"She probably had some nightmare or something about her husband. I was like that after my parents. I couldn't sleep for days," he explained. Camille nodded with a look that just spelled out, 'Wow, genius, and you just thought of this now?' Clopin narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't give me that look. You didn't think of it either."

Camille shrugged. "True, but I didn't see her. You did." She then laughed as Clopin threw a pillow at her head.

* * *

><p>Riya took a different route back to her tent than before, trying to avoid anyone she knew on the way back. She spent the whole day in a fog, only able to think of the kids as her own baby. When she didn't think of her baby, she thought of her husband's pale, peaceful face. She paused in her steps as she thought of him again. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears. If she could just make it back to her tent- "Riya?"-… Damn.<p>

Riya refused to open her eyes. She couldn't yet. If she did, she would collapse right then and there. "Riya?" She now bit her lip and dipped her head. To know that there might be some comfort right there and that she could just have someone to talk to was enough to make the pain in her throat worse. Opening her eyes with a great deal of hesitation, she looked up into Clopin's black eyes.

With a small huff of a sigh, Clopin quickly put his arm over her shoulders. "Come on, let's get you inside." He soon brought her into his tent, which was only a few tents away. Clopin released her shoulders and Riya sat down on the pillows on the ground. After seeing Riya was in a stunned silence, Clopin turned to fasten his tent shut. There was a noise behind him and he turned around quickly, only to realize that it was Riya releasing a choked sob. Clopin fastened the tent at a record speed and sat down next to her as she whined softly, tears now coming down her face.

Riya began to sob as Clopin pulled her closer to him. Nearly an hour had passed until Riya realized that Clopin was rubbing her arm and it was beginning to get numb. Her sobs quieting now, she moved her shoulder away from his touch. Clopin's hand rested to his side immediately, which wasn't exactly Riya's intention. Now only feeling very out of it, Riya rested her head on Clopin's shoulder even more and soon felt his hand return, now to her back. "You okay," he asked quietly after a few minutes. Most would move away to ask this question, but Clopin seemed comfortable with staying where they were.

Riya was quiet for a while until she finally replied, "I'm sorry."

She began to pull back, but Clopin hardly budged. "Don't be," he said firmly, looking into her eyes. "I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. It's really difficult, but you'll get through it," he said with a gentle smile.

Riya smiled a little smile back and now pulled away completely. She was looking at the pillow she sat on and began to trace the pattern on it. Clopin watched her do so, waiting for her to speak. When she didn't after several minutes, he stood up quietly and lit a candle on his desk before returning back to his original place next to her. As he sat back down, he found her attention had returned to him. "How do you forget?" she asked quietly.

The way she asked that question was very eerie to Clopin and he could feel his hair stand on end. He gave her a look of confusion. "Forget what?"

Riya thought through her own question carefully and replied, "How do you forget their face? I mean, not their alive one, but-" She stopped herself, getting frustrated with how her mind wasn't making sense.

Clopin placed his hand on her knee and she looked up in surprise. "I'm not sure if you ever can," he admitted, looking a little in pain as he said this. "I think it's just trying to remain focused on what's happening right now and not what happened then. After all, I don't think your husband or child would want you to remember them as they were when you found them," he explained.

Riya looked down at the pillow again. "Yeah. I guess you're right," she muttered quietly.

After a brief silence, Clopin removed his hand from her knee and stood up. Walking over to the chair at his desk, he looked over at her. "You may stay as long as you want and do as you wish. Well, I take that back. You can do as you wish as long as your wish isn't to drink any of those bottles," he clarified, pointing to a few bottles located between his desk and his bed. "Other than that, though, everything is fair game." With a final smile, Clopin turned around in his chair to work on a new puppet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Will this changed their relationship? Hm... I dunno. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter very accurate with the stages of grief. Ex: Anger- yelling at Clopin Bargaining- Probably thinking of the "what if"s throughout the night and thus no sleep Depression-... See: what JUST happened. :P Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this story and, like I said before, I will be very busy this week and my Transformers story needs and update soon.

REVIEW! As proved above, it will get me working. :)  
>Another thank you to Vamp and Virgo! You guys rock!<p> 


End file.
